She cry but I cry too
by Doremi Kotake
Summary: Bueno esta historia es dedicada para todos que piensan que Doremi ha sufrido más que Kotake... No es verdad... El sufrio tanto como ella... Va a tener muy pocos capitulos (en principio :p) Es 90% baseada en OD16 pero va a tener un final ... (malo o bueno lo va a descubrir solo a leer)
1. Chapter 1

Pov Kotake

Idiota...Idiota...SOY UNO IDIOTA!

Como pude hacerle esto?! Me he tardado tanto en contestarle que ahora ella me odia! Mire hacia la ventana de mi habitacion...Ya estaba a entardecer...Hace 6 meses yo estaba en la playa con Doremi.

 _Flash Back_

 _Doremi esta muy rara conmigo... Bueno no se que le hice...Desde que entramos en la secundaria que deje de llamarla Dojimi y de insultarla. Hasta deje de le hablar...Es el mejor, al menos cuando un dia un chico si enamore de ella y ella de el yo no sufrire tanto en verlos juntos...Bueno eso creo..._

 _Entre en la escuela. Al entrar Doremi luego se acerco a mi. Que raro Doremi no es de llegar temprano a las clases._

 _Doremi- B...Buenos dias Kotake..._

 _Kotake- Buenos dias Harukaze... (la deje de llamar por el nombre porque estabamos mas alejados en esta nueva escuela)._

 _Doremi me ha sonreido...Ah que sonrisa hermosa que tiene...Para ya Kotake! Y eses ojos..._

 _Doremi- Me escuchaste Kotake?_

 _Kotake- Eh? No_ _no perdona...Que has dicho?_

 _Doremi- Bueno queria saber si hoy a las 5 tienes algo que hacer..._

 _Ahora entienden porque digo esto de ella estar rara? Ella me esta hablando de una manera tan dulce. Esto no es normal!_

 _Kotake- No...Estoy libre hoy, porque?_

 _Doremi- Bueno... Es que... Es... Queria hablarte en privado... Puedes encontrarte conmigo a las 5 p.m?_

 _Kotake- C...Claro... Te esperare... Ya se que voy ser yo a esperar..._

 _Decidi decir esta broma para ver su reacion. Para mi sorpresa ella se ha reido... Pero que? ...Sus mejilas estabam medias rosadas._

 _Doremi- Te veo en la playa a las 5 adios..._

 _Ella se fue corriendo. Yo solo la quede mirando y pensando. A las 5 p.m estamos en octubre que es al entardecer... En una playa...Que romantico(?) Espera... romantico? Acaso ella siente algo por mi? No...no lo creo... Decidi olvidar esas ideas romanticas y continuar mi dia con normalidad._

 _(...)_

 _Llegaran las 5 y como ya lo pensaba, yo esperaba por Doremi. Me quede unos 20 minutos sentado al ver el entardecer. Estaba un poco de calor hoy o era mi verguenza que me ponia asi caliente? Bueno eso no importa... Doremi estaba se acercando. Me llevante y la mire acercando. Ella ha parado de correde correr y respiro un poco._

 _Yo me quede en silencio... Encantantado y nervioso...Ella parecia mas linda con la luz del sol de el entardecer en su cara. Ella me quedo mirando nerviosa, se acerco más y..._

 _Doremi- Por favor acepta esta carta de amor!_ _  
_

 _Me ha entregado una carta de amor... Yo la agarre (la carta no ella...No piensen cosas pervetidas!) y ella me ha sonreido... Despues de eso ella me dejo solo sin dejar que yo le hablara algo. Me quede sorprendido mirando la carta por unos minutos. Cuando de repente mi corazon me decia " Dile lo que sientes!" Y por la primera vez en mi vida yo escuche mi corazon y corri...Pero ella ya habia desaparecido..._

 _Kotake- Te amo..._

 _Pero claro ella no escucho..._

 _(...)_

 _Los dias fueran pasando... Mi entrenador me ponia jugando cada vez más y más. Segun el yo era un jugador que iba llegar lejos pondria hasta llegar a los Nacionales de futbol como capitan. No me olvide de la carta de amor de Doremi. Pero siempre que la encontraba algo nos interrompia...Y cuando estabamos solos...Mi verguenza era más fuerte que yo... Decidi me esforzar para ser capitan del equipo de futbol... Asi tendre mi auto estima más grande y pondre decirle lo que siento sin tener verguenza! Esperame Doremi!_

 _(...)_

 _Pero ella no ha esperado..._

 _Meses despues consegui lo que queria...Ser capitan del equipo de futbol. Como pense mi auto estima estaba más grande, pero..._

 _Kotake- !_

Su pelo... Ella tenia cortado su pelo... Yo conocia muy bien las tradiciones de nuestro país... Cuando una mujer corta el pelo una forma de decir que ha cambiado o que alguien que ella amaba mucho la ha rechazado.

Ella no ha esperado por mi...

Con mi corazon partido en mil pedacitos me fui a entrenar.

Fin de Flash Back

Ahora que lo pienso...Me tarde mucho...

Me imagino las lagrimas que ella dejo escapar por mi culpa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero con quien? Mis amigos siempre me han visto como un jefe, como alguien que solo piensa en futbol no soy capaz de hablar con ellos de esto. No me sentia bien en hablar de esto con mis padres. Solo queria huir de aqui y no volver nunca más! De repente no me consegui controlar más mis lagrimas empezaran a escapar una detras de la otra.

Por suerte estaba solo en casa. Bueno no se si suerte o azar... Por un lado quiero llorar solo pero por otro no... Queria un abrazo de alguien...No... de un cualquiera per si de...de ella... Doremi... Queria escucharla decir: "No te preocupes te esperare" o "No llores Kotake yo aun te amo"... Pero eso nnunca iba a pasar... Doremi me odia con razon y lo unico que pondria hacer era llorar... Porque los hombres tambien lloran...

Ahora el unico que puedo hacer es pensar solo en el futbol... Parece que es la unica razon de mi vida para seguir luchando...

Fin del cap 1

* * *

Bueno... En el capitulo 2 va a entrar Masaru...Como saben Masaru es el mejor amigo de Kotake en el ligt novel. Tambien van a entra Hazuki y Doremi (claro :v). No se si quedo claro el sufrimiento de Kotake en este capitulo, pero va a continuar(Voy a abrazar a Kotake)... Tengo a decirvos que estoy indecisa en el final de esta fic si lo hago feliz o drama (pero feliz o drama no va a existir akadore :v).

Proximo cap: _Masaru_

Más una vez perdonad los errores :3


	2. Chapter 2- Masaru

Capitulo 2 - Masaru

Pov Kotake

Entre en la escuela y para mi suerte la primera persona quien veo es Doremi. No es que no me guste verla, pero hoy tengo un partido muy importante y no puedo perder. Camino lo mas rapido que puedo hasta nuestra clase y me voy a sentar.

No puedo pensar en nuestra historia de amor o se que voy a perder. Me puse a hablar con Masaru. Yo y el desde que entramos en la secundaria nos quedamos mas cercanos. El era mi mejor amigo, pero desde hace unas semanas paramos de hablar.

Kotake- Hace mucho hablamos Yada.

Masaru- Te queria hablar pero estas siempre en los partidos.

Kotake- Querias hablar conmigo? De que?

Masaru- De Harukaze...

Que no sea de lo que estoy pensando! Que no sea de lo que estoy pensando! Que no sea de lo que estoy pensando! Por favor que no sea de lo que estoy pensando!

Masaru- De su carta de amor...

Rayos! Que voy hacer?!

Kotake- Eso es privado...

Masaru me miro serio y parece tener entendido que ese asunto me lastima. Los otros alumnos empezaran a entrar. Entre ellos estaba Doremi que hablaba con Mutsumi Kudo. Y por la mirada de Mutsumi entendi que estaban hablando de mi. Y no eran cosas agradables. Decidi ignorar y continuar hablando con Masaru.

Pero de repente alguien me atrapo el brazo muy fuerte. Mire la persona y no...no era Doremi, pero si Mutsumi. Me miraba muy enojada.

Mutsumi- KOTAKE-KUN COMO PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA VA HABLAR YA CON DOREMI-CHAN O TE GOLPEARE! Y sabes muy bien que soy muy buena luchando.

La mire asustado. Mutsumi es la chica mas fuerte de esta escuela. Yo luchaba con ella de pequeño pero desisti despues de tanta derrotas.

Doremi se ha metido en nuestro medio. No se si fue para me proteger o para evitar que nos miren mas.

Doremi- Ya basta Mutsumi-chan! (sus ojos empezaran a estar llenos de lagrimas) No me importa mas su respuesta! Y..Yo ya lo olvide... No quiero saber mas nada de el... MI MAYOR DESEO ES QUE EL DESAPARICIERA PARA SIEMPRE PORQUE LO ODIO!

Despues de estas duras palabras ella se ha ido corriendo Mutsumi me miro feo y la ha seguido. Todos de mi clase me miraran feo tambien (menos algunas chicas y Masaru).

Masaru- Ha dicho eso porque esta enojada, no te preocupes...

Kotake- Gra...Gracias Yada... Eres un buen amigo...

(...)

Finalmente la hora del partido ha llegado. Estabamos en uno empate con nuestro equipo rival por 2-2. Yo no he marcado ningun gol. La verdad es que mi participacion en este partido es malisima. Quedaba aun 1 minuto para termina el partido. Era yo que tenia el balon. Corri lo mas rapido que podia. Estaba mismo en frente al portero pero cuando iba a marcar el gol algo ha llegado en mmi mente.

Flash Back

Doremi- No me importa mas su respuesta! Y..Yo ya lo olvide... No quiero saber mas nada de el... MI MAYOR DESEO ES QUE EL DESAPARICIERA PARA SIEMPRE PORQUE LO ODIO!

Fin de Flash Back

Esas palabras... Tan ciertas pero tan duras... Hicieran que yo fallase aquel gol.

Nuestro equipo ha perdido por 3-2. Y todo por culpa mia. Nuestros apoyantes empezar a hacer el tipico "buuhhhh" y a me ofenderen.

"No sirves para nada"

"Hasta mi abuela juega mejor que tu"

"Que m... de capitan"

Mis compañeros me ayudaran y otros me miraran feo.

Mi entrenador me miraba enojado y desiludido.

(...)

Sali de la escuela y el bullying continuaba.

Me llamabam "perdedor" todo el tiempo. Yo ignoraba y continuaba caminando como si nada fuese. Ya estoy harto... Porque tengo que tener tantos problemas? Quisas Doremi tenga razon...Desaparecer era la mejor solucion. Me he ido corriendo hasta mi casa y mal lleguem empeze a escribir cartas a todas mis personas más cercanas. Mis padres, Masaru y Doremi.

(...)

Pov Masaru

Me estoy preocupando con Kotake cada vez mas. Yo se bien lo que es una persona cerrar sus sentimientos solo para si y no es bueno. Las palabras de Harukaze y el partido de hoy no ayudaran en nada. El es mi amigo y queria ayudarlo, pero el esta mas cerrado.

Alguien ha batido en la puerta. Como estaba solo en casa fui a abrirla y para mi sorpresa era Kotake. Tenias 2 cartas en las manos.

Masaru- Kotake entra...

Kotake- No gracias... Solo tenia que te pedir un favor... Entrega esto a Dore...digo a Harukaze. (me ha entregado una de las cartas) bueno y esto es para ti (me ha entregado la otra). Adios...

Lo mire confundido y empeze a abrir la carta. En ese momento el si ha ido corriendo. Lo quede mirando se alejar por unos momentos y he abierto la carta.

" Masaru muchas gracias por tu amistad. Y por favor no hagas a Fujiwara lo que yo hice con Harukaze."

Me quede sorprendido. Esto parecia una despedia. Bueno quisas solo esta mas sentimental y no sea nada grave. Decidi ir a casa de Doremi para le entregar la carta.

Pov Doremi

Aun me preocupo con el... Ver sus ojos tan tristes, ver su tristeza, su derrota, escuchar los insultos horribles de todos contra el...Me preocupaba... Kotake ... Porque me rechazaste? Si fueramos novios, yo estaria de tu lado te abrazando y limpiando tus lagrimas, luchando a tu lado.

Mire hacia la ventana y mire el entardecer. Me recorde de ese di. Mi confecion.

?- HEYYYY!

Eh? Mire hacia abajo y he visto Masaru me mirando. Que raro... Teria se pasado algo con Hazuki? Sali de mi habitacion y he ido hasta el jardin.

Doremi- Yada-kun! Se paso algo con Hazuki?

El solo me ha entregado la carta. N..no me digas que es una carta de amor?! Pero despues de mirar bien la carta entendi que no era de el, pero si de Kotake...KOTAKE?! ME HA RESPONDIDO A LA CARTA?! Rapidamente la he abierto y empeze a leerla.

Pero...no era una carta de amor...Era una carta de despedida... Mis lagrimas empezaran a salir. Empeze a corre el mas que podia. Tenia que impedirlo!

Pov Kotake

Entre en un autobus y me he sentado en los lugares de atras. Mire hacia la ventana...Estaba quedando oscuro. Para donde voy ahora? No se... Pero... Se que mi destino y mi felicidad no esta en Misora.

Adios Misora y Doremi...

* * *

Fin del cap 2

Next chapter: El me necesita


	3. Chapter 3- El me necesita

_**Chapter 3- El me necesita**_

Pov Doremi

Corri el mas deprisa que conseguia por toda la ciudad buscando por Kotake. Su carta no salia de mi cabeza.

Flash Back (carta de Kotake)

" Harukaze Doremi

Te quiero perdir perdon por todo lo que te hice. Tu carta fue el regalo mas maravilloso que yo pondria recibir. Quiero que sepas que durante todo este tiempo te la queria responder, pero cuando te via siempre estabas con alguien y cuando estabas sola simplesmente mi timidez no me dejaba hablarte. Infelizmente yo no tengo tu coraje. No paso de un niño miedroso. Cada vez que me imagino lo que lloraste por mi culpa solo queria golpearme sin parar. Decidi hacer tu deseo y desaparecer de aqui. Voy para lejos de Misora para no hacerte más daño. Espero que seas feliz y que encuentras un hombre bueno que sepa tratar mejor que yo.

Hasta siempre te amo 3

Kotake Tetsuya"

Fin de Flash Back (carta de Kotake)

Llegue a casa de Kotake y he batido en la puerta. Mi corazon aun tenia espenza que todo fuese una broma. Pero no era.

Masaru- Harukaze! Que ha pasado?

No tenia dado cuenta que Masaru me habia seguido. Controle mis lagrimas y lo mire.

Doremi- Kotake...K...kotake se ha ido...

(...)

Pov Kotake

Sali del autobus ya era noche. No sabia donde estaba. Solo sabia que era una aldea. Continue caminando unos 20/30 minutos. No habia nadie en las calles, deberia ser ya muy tarde.

Entre dentro de una casa vieja abandonada. Por hoy tenia que servir.

(...)

Pov Doremi

Hoy no he ido a la escuela. Estaba demasiado triste para escuchar los profesores o los idiotas de mis compañeros llamaren "Perdedor" y otros insultos a Kotake.

Decidi me llevantar y ir a casa de el para saber de más novedads de el.

(...)

Cuando llegue estaba un policia en frente a la puerta hablando con la madre de Kotake. Me acerque a ellos.

Doremi- Kotake ha aparecido?

Madre de Kotake- (enojada) No, estes señores dicen que solo lo pueden buscar despues de 24 horas del su desaparecimento!

Doremi- Pe...pero y mi carta! No sirve como puebra que el necesita ayuda?!

Policia- Puede ser que sea una broma y...

Como se atreve a decir eso? Todo bien que Kotake haga bromas pero nunca haria una cosa asi solo para llamar la atencion! Empeze a golpear el policia encuanto lo insultaba. Era como si la rabia se tuvise apoderado de mi cuerpo. De repente senti alguien que me agarraba era el padre de Kotake.

Padre de Kotake- Doremi acalmate!

Intente me libertar de el, pero despues de un 1/2 minutos el policia con odio. Se que era solo su trabajo pero... Kotake pondria estar en peligro. Finalmente cuando vio que estaba más calmada, el padre de Kotake me ha dejado. He salido lo más deprisa que conseguia de aquel lugar. Necesitaba estar sola por eso he ido hasta la playa (el tiempo tiene estado frio por eso nadie esta en aquel llugar).

Pov Kotake

?- Hey...

Senti que alguien me tocaba la mejilla. He abierto los ojos devagar y unos niños de unos 6/7 años me miraban con curiosidad. Eran 2, un niño y una niña.

Niño- Finalmente despiertas! Pense que estabas muerto!

El niño que me ha hablado tenia el pelo negro y uns ojos azules como los mios. La niña tenia pelo verde (mas claro que el de Masaru) y ojos azules, tenia el pelo preso en 2 coletas.

Kotake- Como se llaman?

Niño- Eso te lo preguntamos a ti! Estas en nuestra casa! Nosotros hacemos las preguntas!

Kotake- ... (mirando la casa) Me llamo Tetsuya Kotake, tengo 15 años casi 16. Pero esta casa es mismo vuestra? Es que las paredes estan tan sucias y parece tan vieja.

La niña que aun no tenia dicho nada se acerco a mi.

Niña- Es que nosotros no tenemos un papa y una mama y por eso vivimos aqui.

Kotake- Pero... Vosotros no debeis estar en un orfanato? Son demaciado pequeños para vivir solos.

El niño me dio un fuerte empujon y si ha metido en frente a la niña. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hizo.

Niño- No queremos ir para ese lugar! Es un sitio malo donde crescen sin amor mi mama mi ha hablado de eso una vez! Pero y tu? Que haces aqui? Eres de confianza?

Me quede mirando los pobres niños y yo que me quejaba de mi vida. Vaya me siento una basura ahora. Pero... Talves dios ha hecho esto a proposito. Talves tenga puesto estos 2 niños en mi vida para yo ser un hermano mayor, una nueva familia para ellos. Decidi contarles mi historia para ellos confiaren en mi.

(...)

Pov Doremi

Durante el tiempo que estube en la playa tuve una idea. Ya que la policia era tan lenta que tenia que ser yo a hacer algo. Llame Masaru, Hazuki, Takeshi, Mutsumi, Takao y Marina para iren a mi casa. Llegaran todos al mismo tiempo (porque acabaran de salir de la escuela).

Mutsumi , Marina y Hazuki- (me abrazan) Doremi-chan! Como estas?

Doremi- Mal, pero eso ahora no importa...

Takao- Porque nos llamaste Harukaze? No me digas que Kotake e..el...

Doremi- NOOO! - Kimura-kun no vuelvas a pensar en eso?! Kotake esta vivo!

Masaru- Entonces sabes donde el esta?

Les he hecho señas para entraren y si sentaren. Mis padres no estaba en casa. Mi mama estaba en su nuevo trabajo y papa pescando para variar.

Doremi- No, pero por eso vos llame. Yo pense que seria buena idea ir a buscarlo por la ciudad o hasta en otra ciudad almenos encuanto no pasa el tiempo.

Hazuki- Y las clases?

Doremi- Si quieres puedes quedarte Hazuki-chan se que para ti es importante nunca faltar.

Masaru- Si es buena idea que quede alguien aqui para nos dar noticias...

Hazuki- Gracias por entender chicos.

Takao- Bien entonces Yo, Harukaze, Yada, Hasebe, Marina y Mutsumi vamos y Fujiwara queda aqui nos dando informaciones!

Marina- Esperen sera mejor que alguien de nuestra escuela tambien quede, Kotake pondra tener dejado alguna pista aqui... Si querei me quedo yo.

Takao- Buena idea. Ahora estoy convencido que vamos encontrar Kotake! Ni que tengamos que dar la vuelta a Japon!

Mi plan estaba a correr bien, tenia un pequeño grupo que me estaba ayudando. Tengo casi la certeza que nuestras familias nos van a dejar ir por 2/3 dias. Solo espero que Kotake este bien...

Yo se que el me necesita ...Y yo tambien lo necesito a el.

* * *

 **En el proximo cap sera la gran aventura de Doremi y de los demas.**

 **Cuanto a Kotake va a ver alguien conocido... (no es Doremi ni nadien del grupo :p) Vos dejo en su imaginacion saber quien es.**

 **Tambien sabran los nombre de lo niños (claro!)**

 **Mas una vez perdonad los errores 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Tu

_**Chapter 4- Tu**_

Pov Kotake

He contado mi historia a los 2 niños. Los 2 me miraban con lastima y triste, pero deberia ser yo a mirarlos asi no?

Niño- Vaya... Que historia triste...

Niña- Hermanito no te preocupes no dejaremols que te pillen!

La niña me ha abrazado con fuerza, yo apenas me quede sorprendido la mirando. Me habia llamado "hermanito".

Niño- Nosotros sabemos lo que es ser odiados. Aqui en la aldea todos los niños no odian por no tenermos un padre o una madre... Oye... y..ya que estas solo...y...y nosotros tambien...Nosotros 2 yo y Meiko pondriamos ser tus nuevos hermanos... Cl...claro si tu quieres y no es que me importe...

Yo lo mire con una sonrie. Ese chico me recordaba un poco a mi. Yo tambien odiaba pedir ayuda a alguien. Me acerque a el y le despeine el pelo cariñosamente. El me miro sorprendido, deberia ser la primera vez que alguien le mostraba afeto.

Kotake- Y como te llamas...hermano?

Niño- H...Hiroto... Me llamo Hiroto!

Kotake- Hiroto (mirando a Hiroto) y Meiko (mirando a Meiko) Seremos una familia.

Los 2 niños me miraban con una gran sonrisa y me abrazaran fuerte. Era...Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que alguien me abraza. Ahora se que mi destino es estar aqui y cuidarlos.

(...)

Pov Doremi

Buscamos por toda Misora a Kotake, pero el no estaba en ningun lado. Ya sabiamos que pondria dar en esto las buscas. Fuimos a los trens y Kimura-kun ha preguntado a un señor si habia visto a Kotake (le he mostrado una foto de el). Claro que el nos ha gritado y dicho que era impossible saber eso, ya que en el tren viajan muchas personas por dia. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos hasta los parajes de autobus.

Masaru- Ahora que lo pienso es muy probable que el tenga viajado de autobus. Queda mas o menos cerca de mi casa y es mas tranquilo.

Doremi- Tienes razon...Vamos preguntar a los señores.

Mutsumi- Esperad chicos! (indicando un placard) Cuando es que ha desaparecido Kotake-kun?

Masaru- Bueno... cuando el me ha dado las cartas eran unas 16/17 horas.

Hazuki- Entonces el se ha ido en este autobus! (indicado un horario)

?- Hablais de mi autobus?

Miramos la persona que estaba hablando era un hombre ya de edad. Era bajo y tenia ojos y pelo grises.

?- Ese fue el autobus que conduci ayer. Vaya que ahora los jovens estan interesados en las aldeas... Aun ayer un chico de vuestra edad fue en este autobus.

Doremi- En...Encerio?! Era este?(le he mostrado una foto de Kotake)

?- Iban muchas personas de pelo azul ayer, por eso no me recuerdo muy bien. Solo se que iba una cara muy triste y sus ojos eran iguales a los de ese chico!

Takeshi- Solo puede ser el!

Doremi- En que aldea se fue el?

?- Minamoto _(Pov me : Nombre inventado por mi :p)_

Doremi- Voy para alla ahora!

Masaru- Harukaze! No puedes no sabes si es el.

Takeshi- Idiota claro que es el! Estaba triste, tiene ojos azules y el unico joven que fue en ese autobus claro que es Kotake!

Doremi- Hasebe-kun (Takeshi) tiene razon! Es nuestra unica pista!

Mutsumi- Doremi-chan primero vamos hablar con nuestros padres y para la aldea de Minamoto solo tenemos el autobus de las 17:30 aun tenemos tiempo!

Doremi- Esta bien...

Nos despedimos del señor, nos separamos y cada uno se fue a su casa.

(...)

Pov Kotake

Ya era noche. Durante toda la tarde estube buscando empleo, como era una aldea rapidamente he encontrado uno. Llegue a mi nueva casa ya era noche.

Kotake- Meiko! Hiroto! Donde estan?

?- Vives aqui?

Rapidamente mire hacia la persona y cuando la mire no pondria crer en quien era.

Kotake- Tu?

?- Nos conocemos?

Por lo que he visto no me reconocia.

Kotake- N...No nunca te tenia visto, pero que haces aqui?

?- Yo y uno amigos nos perdimos y fuimos parar aqui. Pero vives aqui?

Kotake- _(enojado)_ Vete de aqui! No te importa nada de mi vida!

?- Oye pero que antipatico! _(serio)_ Espera...Esa cara y esos ojos de odio hacia mi solo puedes ser el niño enamorado de Doremi!

Kotake- Parece que aun me recuerdas... Akatsuki...

De repente Meiko y Hiroto salieran de donde estaban escondidos y si han metido a mi lado con unas caras enojadas miando para Akatsuki.

Meiko- Vete de aqui si Tetsuya oni-chan te odia, nosotros tambien te odiamos!

Pov Akatsuki

Vaya que hacia Kotake-kun aqui en esta casa abandonada con 2 niños? Por lo que escuche son sus hermanos, pero el vive en Misora y no aqui.

Hiroto- No has escuchado mi hermana?! Vete de aqui!

Akatsuki- No deberias estar en Misora con Doremi-chan?

Kotake-kun ha bajado la mirada. Algo se habia pasado en la relacion de los 2. Sera que Doremi-chan lo rechazo?

Kotake- Doremi me odia...

Akatsuki- Oye eso no es verdad ella siente algo por ti, lo he visto en sus ojos.

Kotake-kun me miro por unos segundos. Su mirada era fria y triste. Algo grave habia pasado con ellos.

Kotake-No se porque estoy hablando contigo... Hiroto y Meiko vamos!

Los 3 salieran corriendo. Aun los intente seguir pero Kotake era demasiado rapido y mis amigos me tenian impedido.

Fujio- Ehi Akatsuki que hacias alli con quelos 3?

Akatsuki- Se recuerdan de la ultima vez que hemos visto Doremi-chan y sus amigas?

Leon- Hace unos 4 años...Me recuerdo como si fuese ayer!

Akatsuki- El chico peliazul que ha pasado corriendo por vosotros era Kotake-kun!

L/F/T- EH?!KOTAKE-KUN?!

(...)

Pov Doremi

Yo y mi nuevo equipo teniamos convencido nuestros padres a pasar 3 dias buscando Kotake o sea 2 porque el primero ya se paso. Llegamos a Minami ya muy tarde. Era muy de noche y yo no podia ver casi nada.

Takao- Cuando atrape a Kotake lo golpeare por me hacer caminar hasta estas horas!

Doremi- Y yo por me hacer preocupar...

Masaru- Creo que es mejor esperarmos hasta la mañana esta muy oscuro y...

?- _(gritando)_ EH?!KOTAKE-KUN?!

Rapidamente seguimos esas voces. Surpredentemente yo era la que estaba corriendo más. Estas voces me eran familiares. Seguimos corriendo como locos hasta que hemos vistos 4 chicos hablando.

Doremi- Kotake!

Me acerrque a ellos para poder ver si algun de ellos era Kotake... Pero... No era...

Me quede de rodillas en suelo encuanto las lagrimas me empezaran a escapar de nuevo.

Doremi- _(gritando)_ KOTAKEEEEE DONDE ESTAS?!

(...)

Pov Kotake

Corri más los niños cuando empeze a escuchar unas voz que hizo que mi corazon parar.

Doremi- _(gritando)_ KOTAKEEEEE DONDE ESTAS?!

Esta voz...Doremi... Ella estaba preocupada conmigo. Sin pensar corri hasta la voz pero...

Akatsuki- Doremi-chan _(la abrazando)_

El estaba con ella y estaban abrazados. Senti los pasos de Hiroto y Meiko a caminaren hasta mi.

Hiroto- Hermano vamos?

* * *

 _Tan tan tan tan! Kotake va con los niños? O con Doremi? Eso lo descubriran el el proximo capitulo._

 _Al comiezo queria que fuese Onpu la chica conocida a encontrar Kotake, pero despues decidi poner Akatsuki. Podemos decir que el va ser importante en esta fic :3 Va a ser bueno o malo? Eso va a depender de como voy estar. Un aviso como pueden ver por mi nombre no va a existir Akadore :v Y aun estoy indecisa con el final (entre el feliz y el triste)._

 _Perdonad los errores y hasta el proximo capitulo besos 3_


	5. Chapter 5 Mentiras

Cap 5 Mentiras

* * *

Pov Kotake

Hiroto y Meiko me miraban preocupados. Los mire con lagrimas en mis ojos.

Kotake- Vamos...

Nos alejamos los 3 de quela escena. Mi corazon estaba aun mas herido que antes. Si ella aun quiere Akatsuki porque ha gritado por mi nombre?

Hiroto- Hermano que haremos?

Kotake- Nos iremos de aqui...

Meiko- No quieres volver para donde estaban tus amigos?

Kotake- No son mis amigos... Son 4 idiotas (Nota de la autora- Habla de los Flat 4 :v) y la chica... ... ... La chica me odia... Siempre me ha odiado.

Los niños no han dicho más nada y continuamos los 3 caminando en silencio.

(...)

Pov Doremi

No paraba de llorar en los brazos de alguien. Se que puede parcer idiota, pero yo sentia que Kotake pondria estar aqui. Me calme un poco (despues de unos 10 minutos) y me aleje y no pondria creer quien me ha abrazado. ERA AKATSUKI-KUN! Lo mire sorprendida nunca espere verlo otra vez. Pero mi corazon preferia 1000 vezes más ver la sonrisa de Kotake en este momento. Con el pasar de los años he descubierto que mi "amor" por Akatsuki era solo una crush de niña pequeña (asi como el "amor"de mis ex companeros de clase por mi mejor amiga Onpu Segawa). Mi amor no pasaba de un amor superficial, muy diferente de mi amor por Kotake.

Akatsuki- Doremi-chan estas mejor?

Doremi- Has visto Kotake?

El me ha mirado sorprendido. Quedo calado por unos momentos. Quisas no se recuerde de Kotake.

Mutsumi- Es un chico alto, peliazul, ojos azules oscuros... Alguien tiene una foto de el?

Masaru- Harukaze debe tener...

Me sonroje con el comentario de Masaru. El es el mejor amigo de Kotake y Hazuki que es una de mis mejores amigas es su novia, por eso es muy probable que el conosca mi historia con Kotake.

Doremi- _(sonrojada)_ Y...yo s..si tengo una...

Todos (menos los Flat 4) me miraban con una sonrisa rara. Arg... Y antes era yo que miraba asi Hazuki cuando ella hablaba de Masaru! A esto se llama karma Doremi...

Encontre la foto que tenia de Kotake y la mostre a los Flat 4. Fujio-kun iba para decir algo, pero Akatsuki lo ha interrompido.

Akatsuki- No! No lo he visto...

Takeshi- Enserio? Mira que por la cara que han hecho tus amigos me parece que esta mentiendo...

Akatsuki se quedo callado por unos momentos. Empiezo a pensar que Hasebe-kun tiene razon. Pero no puedo pensar esto...Akatsuki es buena persona.

Mutsumi- Por favor si sabes de algos dinos! Kotake-kun esta desaparecido desde ayer!

Akatsuki- Quizas este en un viaje con su familia...

Doremi- Ha dejado cartas para se despedir de las personas que más le gustaban...Por favor Akatsuki dime que estas mintiendo y que sabes donde el esta! Es muy importante! Algo le puede pasar!

Akatsuki me ha mirado con una mirada rara. Parecia tristeza (?)... Despues abajo la mirada.

Akatsuki- Lamento no lo se donde esta el...

Mi mundo ha caido otra vez! Tenias ganas de llorar de nuevo pero no lo hice.

Masaru- Mejor intentamos mañana...

Mutsumi- _(me abrazando) Doremi-chan..._ Vamos...

Me ha llevado hasta una casa abandonada que estaba ali cerca. Nos quedariamos alli y seguiramos buscando Kotake mañana. Los Flat 4 han decidido estar con nosotros y ayudarnos con Kotake.

Pov Akatsuki

 _Sueño on_

Estaba en un cemiterio, Doremi-chan estaba de mi lado vestida de negro. Con una flor blanca en las manos se ha puesto de rodillas y ha puesto la flor en el tumulo.

Doremi- K...Kotake...

Ha empezado a llorar, me acerque la ella y la abraze, pero ella me ha empujado con toda su fuerza y me habia dado una cachetada.

Doremi- No me toques hijo de p$%&! Has destruido mi vida, me has engañado otra vez! Mi gran amor esta en este tumulo por culpa de tu silencio! TE ODIO!

Akatsuki- Lo hice porque te amo! Estoy enamorado de ti! Nunca pense que esto fuese terminar asi!

Doremi- Pero ha terminado! Esta muerto por culpa tuya y con el se fue parte de mi corazon!

Y sin decir más nada Doremi me ha dejado alli solo en el suelo. Mire para el tumulo y miraba el nombre de Tetsuya Kotake sin parar. Estaba muerto todo por mi culpa.

 _Sueño off_

Me he despertado completamente desesperado y todo lleno de sudor. No era amigo de Kotake pero no le deseaba ese fin. El era el unico que pondria hacer Doremi feliz.

Doremi- Estás bien?

Doremi estaba de mi lado con una cara de preocupacion. Seguia despierta, bueno supongo que es normal.

Akatsuki- Doremi-chan deberias dormir...

Doremi- No tengo sueño... Cada vez que cierro los ojos... (ella se ha sentado de mi lado mirando para sus manos con una mirada triste) me imagino cosas malas le pasando... Japon es muy grande y... y nunca se sabe que tipo de personas el se puede encontrar... Sabes... Kotake...Kotake era muy especial para mi. El era el unico chico que me conocia 100% bien. No estoy hablando de la magia, estoy hablando de mi yo interior. El era el unico que podia ver cuando una sonrisa mia era falsa... Me protegia sin pedir nada en troca. Los extraño... Hasta sus bromas... Pero supongo que nunca lo encontrare.

Akatsuki- No puedes perder las esperanzas.

Doremi- Akatsuki...Yo ya no tengo 9 años, tengo 15... Muchos niños con la edad de Kotake, más pequeños o hasta mayores desaparecen y no vuelven más... Y el peor de todo es que todo es culpa mia. He sido demasiado impaciente, lo he tratado tan mal. Por mi culpa el ha perdido en aquel partido. Por mi culpa...Por mi cu...por...po..por mi culpa...

Doremi-chan ha empezado a llorar. No puedo continuar asi! Si algo le pasa a Kotake ella se va culpar para siempre! Y no puedo permitir que algo le pase. Me levante muy rapido, le atrape una mano y empeze a correr sin dar tiempo de la pobre se llevantar.

Doremi- (se ha llevantado y lo seguia con dificuldad) Akatsuki-kun que haces?!

Akatsuki- Buscar Kotake-kun!

He hecho una magia para me ayudar a saber donde Kotake ha estado en estas ultimas horas. El camino donde habia pasado Kotake-kun estaba de color azul, un azul casi blanco.

Doremi- Pero Akatsuki-kun es muy tarde!

Akatsuki- Kotake-kun ha estado aqui con 2 niños! Rapido Doremi-chan!

Doremi- Como lo... Espera...(ha parado de correr) ME HAS MENTIDO?! KOTAKE HA ESTADO AQUI!

Akatsuki- Mira Doremi-chan puedes golpearme y hasta matarme pero solo despues de encontrar Kotake-kun! Encuanto estamos aqui parados ahora callate y CORRE!

Desta vez Doremi-chan me ha obedecido y llegamos a la estacion de trens.

* * *

perdonad los errores XD

Besos y hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6 te amo idiota

_Cap 6 Te amo idiota_

* * *

 _Pov Doremi_

 _Llegamos a la estacion de tren. Despues de Akatsuki-kun parar su magia, yo corri hasta el tren mas cerca y empeze a mirar por las ventanas. Tenia muy poca gente, era el normal porque no pasaban de las 4 de la mañana._

 _Escuche Akatsuki hablando con un hombre y me acerque a ellos 2. Desde que descubri su mentira no confiaba en el lo queria mantener de cerca._

 _Hombre- Si un chico peliazul ha pasado por aqui con 2 niños pequeños pero en mis trens no entran menores de edad a estas horas! Los he mandado a casa! Los he visto hace unas 2/3 horas._

 _Eso quiere decir que Kotake continua aqui! El problema es que en 2/3 horas ellos ya estaban lejos era imposible saber donde estaban!_

 _Doremi- Gracias por la informacion señor._

 _Me he alejado de el con el mentiroso digo Akatsuki-kun. Me estaba ayudando lo se pero desta vez no lo perdonare tan facil!_

 _Akatsuki- Si el continua aqui el camino que hice con mi magia debe estar aqui cerca!_

 _Doremi- Llamare los otros no quiero continuar contigo sola..._

 _He llamado los otros por celular y ellos rapidamente fueran hasta yo y Akatsuki-kun. Rapidamente me hacerque a Yada-kun, Mutsumi-chan y los otros y los abraze. Les he contado todo y por poco que Yada-kun y Hasebe-kun no matan Akatsuki-kun._

 _Masaru- Eres un asco de persona! Si algo pasa a mi amigo te mato!_

 _Doremi- Yada-kun calmate! Ahora Kotake es el mas importante! Despues te dejo matar Akatsuki-kun!_

 _Mutsumi- Doremi-chan tiene razon! Debemos buscar Kotake-kun!_

 _Fujio- Yo estube pensando y quisas el como tiene 2 niños pequeños a cuidarlo debe estar cerca de aqui. En una otra casa abandonada para recuparar energia y dormir un poco._

 _Doremi- Fujio-kun debes tener razon! Pero en que casa!?_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio pensando. Hasta que escuchamos un pequeño ruido parecia algo a caer. El hombre de ha poco se nos ha acercado._

 _Hombre- La casa finalmente se ha caido... Pobres de los vecinos..._

 _Doremi- Casa?_

 _Hombre- Si, era una casa muy vieja... Bueno, mas 1 que se ha ido._

 _Doremi- Me pondria decir donde esta esa casa?_

 _Hombre- Ya es alli esta muy cerca de aqui. Solo camina siempre adelante y llegaras a ella._

 _Sin pensar 2 vezes me he ido hasta la casa. Mi corazon decia que Kotake estaba en aquel lugar._

 _(...)_

 _Llegue donde lo señor me ha dicho. Cuando llegue seguida de mis amigos y de los Flat, encontre una mujer con unos 50/51 años fuera de su casa y mirando la casa destruida._

 _Mujer- Mas niños..._

 _Sin me importar con la mujer, me acerque la casa que ya no era una casa. Empeze a buscar algun cuerpo, con la mirada. Mis amigos y los Flat se acercaran tambien y empezaran a alejar las piedras._

 _De repente hemos visto una mochila. Muy asustada yo he atrapado. Era la mochila de Kotake! He empezado a llorar y a gritar por su nombre._

 _(...)_

 _Pov Kotake_

 _Me he despertado con un grande ruido. Meiko y Hiroto se hacercaran a mi muy asustados. He salido de mi habitacion y iba para salir de casa para ver lo que se pasaba per alguien me ha impedido._

 _Hombre- No te preocupes niño fue solo la casa del lado que ha caido. Fue una suerte yo y mi mujer te quitarmos a ti y tus hermanos de ese sitio._

 _Mi corazon empezo a latir muy fuerte, por poco no tenia quedado de bajo de esas piedras. Quisas tener escapado de casa no fue tan buena idea, pero no podia volver. Mis padres deben estar muy enojados conmigo, y si volver volvere a llevar con los comentarios de mis compañeros y tendre que ver Doremi con otro. De repente empeze a escuchar una voz. La misma voz que escuche hace unas horas: Doremi._

 _Muy despacio he salido de casa y he visto Doremi de rodillas delante a la casa destruida._

 _Hasebe- Quisas no sea su mochila. Vamos continuar quitando las piedras y ..._

 _Doremi- No... No quiero! No quiero! Kotake... Kotake se fue! No quiero verlo asi! Es todo culpa mia! Soy una idiota!_

 _Doremi ha empezado a llorar encuanto abrazaba mi mochila. Los Flat y los otros (nota de la autora-menos Doremi) se han dado cuenta que yo estaba los mirando._

 _Meiko y Hiroto se hacercan a Doremi llenos de lastima._

 _Meiko- El esta alli no te preocupes!_

 _Doremi ha mirado mi "hermana" y depues hacia atras. Quedamos un delante del otro._

 _Doremi- K..ko..kotake..._

 _Pov me :D_

 _Kotake se ha hacercado a Doremi y Doremi se ha hacercado a Kotake._

 _Doremi- Estas aqui... Estas mismo aqui. (Llorando feliz)_

 _Sin dar tiempo de Kotake decir algo, Doremi lo ha abrazado con fuerza. El chico quedo sorprendido pero despues de unos segundos la abrazo tambien._

 _Doremi- Perdo...Perdoname Kotake...Y..Yo... he sido muy im...impaciente... Te hice sufrir y no pense en tus sentimentos._

 _Kotake- (limpiando las lagrimas a Doremi) No llores...Pe...pero porque y..yo aun te importo? (De cabeza baja) Ahora estas con el (indicando Akatsuki)_

 _Masaru- No seas idiota Kotake, Doremi te ama!_

 _Kotake- Eh? Pero yo he visto..._

 _Akatsuki- Has visto nuestro abrazo verdad?_

 _Kotake nada ha respondido solo bajo la cabeza._

 _Akatsuki- He sido yo a abrazarla... Creeme ella esta enamorada de ti de verdad._

 _Kotake miro Akatsuki sorprendido y despues miro Doremi, que estaba de cabeza baja temblando._

 _Kotake- D..Doremi y..yo ta..._

 _Doremi- (lo mirando con lagrimas) Idiotaaaa yo te amooooo! Es necesario mas pruebas de mi amor?! Que quieres que haga mas?! Que grite para todo Japon escuchar que te amo? Eres un idi.. Hum..._

 _Y un simple beso de Kotake la ha callado y claro que Doremi lo ha besado tambien. Todos que estaban viedo gritaban de alegria (hasta Akatsuki!)._

 _Takao- Finalmente! Vamos volver todos a casa!_

 _Kotake- Si... Extraño mi familia y mi cama..._

 _Hiroto- Y nosotros... Nos vas a abandonar tambien tu?_

 _Meiko- Eres un mentiroso..._

 _Kotake dejo Doremi y se hacerco a los niños._

 _Kotake- Volvamos a casa o mama quedara triste porque sus 3 hijos no quieren estar con ella._

 _Hiroto y Meiko lo miraran felices y lo abrazan con fuerza. Doremi ya en lagrimas termina por ir abrazarlos tambien tal como los otros amigos._

 _Mujer- Mejor van a dormir unas 2 horas aqui chicos._

 _Hombre- Si, necesitan dormir un poco._

 _Doremi- Muchas gracias T.T la verdad es que extraño una camita. Chicos, Kotake y Fla...Eh? Donde estan los Flat?_

 _Todos miraran a todos los lados pero los Flat habian desaparecido._

* * *

 _Este era para ser el ultimo capitulo pero voy a escribir mas 1 (y ese si eus el ultimo). El rencuentro de padres y hijo se hacerca...Haceptaran ellos Meiko y Hiroto?_

 _Gracias a hikari1992 y a Doremi por conentar_

 _Y gracias a hikari1992 por seguir mi fic :3_

 _Adios :3 (y como siempre perdonad los errores)_


	7. Chapter 7 Final

_Capitulo 7 - Final_

* * *

 _Misora (ya en el dia siguiente)_

 _Pov Madre de Kotake_

 _Mi niño... Mi niño estaba desaparecido hace ya 3 dias. No le he dado suficiente atencion a sus problemas y ahora puedo no verlo nunca más. Durante estos dias siempre que alguien me llamaba mi corazon comezaba a bater muy rapido con miedo de escuchar el peor._

 _Ahora estoy en su habitacion con mi marido. Estabamos sentados en su cama mirando sus cosas._

 _Madre de Kotake- Estara vivo?_

 _Padre de Kotake- Claro que si... Y va volver amor no te preocupes._

 _Le he sonreido y nos abrazamos. Mi corazon aun tiene esperanza de ver mi Tetsuya aqui._

 _De repente escuche alguien bater en la puerta._

 _P.K- Debe ser tu hermano. El ha dicho que quisas viene hoy aqui. Voy abrir la puerta._

 _Mi marido salio de la habitacion de Tetsuya y me quede yo sola. La casa quedo en silencio._

 _P.K- Akari viene ver quien es rapido!_

 _Pov Kotake_

 _Despues del viage mis amigos fueran a casa y Doremi, Hiroto y Meiko fueran conmigo hasta mi casa. Ahora estabamos delante a mi casa. Doremi me ha mirado y puesto una mano en mi espalda para me dar el corage._

 _Es ahora..._

 _He batido en la puerta..._

 _He escuchado pasos y la puerta se ha abierto. Era mi padre. El me miraba sorprendido._

 _P.K- Akari viene ver quien es rapido!_

 _Escuche los pasos de mi madre y se ha hacercado a nosotros._

 _M.K- TETSUYA!_

 _Mi madre mal me ha visto me ha abrazado fuerte, seguida de mi padre. En ese momento he entendido que hice una cosa horrible. Entendi que mismo que Doremi no me amase (me ama lo se) siempre iba a tener mi familia de mi lado._

 _Kotake- Perdon (llorando me alejo) no lo volvere a hacer! Es una promesa!_

 _P.K- Hablamos mas tarde de eso el mas importante ahora es que estas aqui._

 _M.K- (mirando Doremi) muchas gracias por traer mi hijo Doremi. Eres una buena chica._

 _Doremi- De nada sra. Kotake (sonrie) Bueno es mejor ir a casa...vosotros 5 necesitais hablar..._

 _P.K- 5? (Mirando los ninos)_

 _Doremi se hacerco a mi y me beso en la mejila decindo en voz baja un "despues hablamos". Cuando ella ha salido empeze a quedar nervioso. Era ahora._

 _Madre- Tetsuya quien son estos ninos?_

 _Kotake- Se llaman Meiko y Hiroto... Los he encontrado en el dia en que he huido de casa._

 _Padre- Y porque estan aqui no deberian estar con su familia?_

 _Meiko- Nosotros no tenemos familia... Nuestra familia ahora es el hermano Tetsuya._

 _Madre y Padre- Hermano?_

 _Hiroto- Si! El es nuestro hermano y lo queremos mucho._

 _Kotake- Padre, madre por favor dejen que ellos se queden aqui conmigo!_

 _Mis padres quedaran en silencio. Su silencio me ha recordado cuando les he pedido para quedarme con Pal, mi perrito. Pero ahora era diferente no era un animal pero si 2 ninos._

 _Mi madre y mi padre se alejaran y fueran hablar a solas._

 _Hiroto- Crees que nos haceptaran?_

 _Kotake- S..s...si claro._

 _En verdad no sabia muy bien si los iban a aceptar. Pero mismo que digan no luchare para que se queden conmigo._

 _(...)_

 _Mis padres aparecieran minutos despues. Yo, Meiko y Hiroto estabamos en el sofa y los miramos._

 _Padre- Bueno... Estube hablando con tu madre y..._

 _Kotake- Y..._

 _Madre- Hemos decidido que vamos adoptar estes ninos._

 _Kotake, Meiko y Hiroto- Enserio?!_

 _Padre- Si (sonrie)_

 _Madre- Pero quiero un abrazo de mis 3 ninos._

 _Yo y mis nuevos hermanos la abrazamos fuerte seguidos de mi padre._

 _(...)_

 _En el dia siguiente_

 _Entre en la escuela y despues de hablar de mi aventura con mis amigos y escuchar algunos "perdon" y "lo siento" de algunos he ido hasta donde estaba Doremi._

 _Doremi estaba en la clase leyendo un manga._

 _Kotake- Ho...hola_

 _Doremi-(deja el manga y va hasta mi) Kotake! Como te ha ido ayer?_

 _Kotake- Mis padres adoptaran Hiroto y Meiko hoy mismo estan tratando de los papeles de la adopcion. Y quese castigado, no puedo jugar futbol ni tener ordenador por 2 meses._

 _Doremi- Y el celular?_

 _Kotake- Dojimi no te recuerdas que quedo destruido?_

 _Doremi- No me llamo Dojimi! Soy Doremi! Ah y es verdad me habia olvidado! Bueno (roja) M...me tienes a mi..._

 _Kotake- (rojo) Eres mucho mas importante para mi que el futbol o mi ordemador._

 _Me acerque a ella y la bese en la boca y la abraze. Ella me ha abrazado tambien._

 _Kotake- Te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo._

 _Doremi- Y yo te hare el hombre mas feliz del mundo._

 _Ella se acerco y me beso. Mismo sin poder hacer mi pasion (futbol) por 2 meses soy feliz con la mujer de mis suenos y una linda familia._

* * *

 _Y ha termimado mi fic :3_

 _Kotake esta feliz tal como Doremi. Fue un final un po mal hecho T.T pero..._

 _Bueno estoy haciendo una nueva fic con la vida de Doremi de adulta se llama "Who is my daddy" tambien es Kotadore y los 3 personages mas importantes son Doremi, Kotake y el hijo de los 2. Publicare el primero cap manana :)_

 _Queria agradecer mas una vez a_ _hikari1992 por seguir/comentar/favoritar mi fic ^_^ Espero que sigas mi siguiente fic tambien. ^^_

Besos y abrazos a todos

(Y perdonad los errores)


End file.
